50 Shades of Jareth
by goolsbygirl
Summary: Jareth finds a certain book of Sarah's. Needless to say, he is more than intrigued. Lemon! Oneshot! Smut! Light kink/BDSM. Sarah/Jareth. For DiamondDog74. R&R my pretties.


**A/N: My third fanfic! I am so proud! This has been done at the request of DiamondDog74. She has requested some kink. I am a **_**Fifty Shades of Grey**_** fanatic, so she suggested that I bring a bit of that into Sarah and Jareth's life. So here you go, missy! Also, this is a LEMON. It also contains BDSM! (Bondage, Domination, Sadism, Masochism) This is NOT for young readers. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Labyrinth, they would have at leased kissed! But, that, my dears, belongs to Jim Henson. Also, I do not own 50 Shades of Grey, that is the property of the lovely and talented E.L. James. **

**Summary: Sarah has been reading 50 Shades of Grey, and Jareth just so happens to find it.**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**50 Shades of Jareth:**_

__Sarah was not home. She had told Jareth she would be in her room all weekend, yet she was not there. At nineteen years old, Sarah was less than responsible, but she was always on time and present when she said she would be. After their first encounter in the underground, Sarah was no stranger to Jareth and his needs, which he came to fulfill in her home most every weekend, lest she were already with him at the underground.

Jareth had been less than enthusiastic when Sarah had made her wishes known that she would like to remain in the aboveground until Toby was old enough to make his own decision on whether to accompany her or not. He had respected her decision and had made his own to be with her as much as he could.

During the week, Sarah worked at a costume shop for the theater in town, biding her time until the play season would start and she would begin her role as an actress. Jareth was always present to watch. At night, during the week, he would stay with her until morning when she would return to her job and he to his duties. On the weekend they commuted back and forth depending on Sarah's obligations. If she had to be gone during the day, they would stay aboveground, but if the weekends were not busy, Jareth kept Sarah under lock and key in his castle.

This was one of Sarah's free weekends. Jareth, however, had been busy the night before and had not been able to collect Sarah until the next morning, on Saturday. He had sent Hoggle to tell her, and she had sent word back that she would be home all weekend, waiting for him to summon her. She, however, was nowhere to be found.

Jareth looked into his crystals to be sure she was nowhere else in the house, and to his utter dismay, she was not.

"Insolent girl," he muttered petulantly to himself. "She knows better than to keep me waiting. Whatever will I-oh, what's this?" Jareth picked up the open book lying on Sarah's bed. The cover read 50 Shades of Grey, which had him puzzled. Why in the world would she want to read about 50 different shades of such a boring monotonous color? He almost put the book down, but one word caught his eye. _Dominant. _

Now, he would very much like to know what was dominating about the color grey. Therefore, he began reading exactly where Sarah left off. To say that Jareth was shocked would have been correct, except for the fact that Goblin kings did not get shocked, they became very unpleasantly surprised. The entirety of the book was filled with heinous (and quite riveting) sex acts that he would prefer his Sarah not to read.

Jareth found he could not put the book down, because so much of it described him perfectly, except for he loved Sarah. While this terrible, unrelenting Christian did not love his partner, Ana, in the least. The Goblin King found himself imagining Sarah bound and tied in one of his many dungeons. _Oh, the possibilities…_he thought.

Jareth was much like this Christian. He was domineering, intimidating, and unprecedentedly beautiful. He was vastly rich and arrogant. Both had never known the love of a mother. Then, unbidden, a thought crossed Jareth's mind. Was Sarah reading this, for lack of a better word, porn, because she was unsatisfied with his methods of loving her?

The Goblin King became solemn at that thought. That must be it. This Christian Grey was much more of what Sarah wanted. He was human. Jareth was not. And, even though, this Christian was fictional, Jareth wondered whether Sarah would ever consider leaving him if she found a human like the man in the book. His heart screamed out that she loved him, but his mind was screaming that she was reading the book for a purpose, and that this could be the only one.

He, then, became angry. _She is not satisfied? I'll show her not satisfied. Just wait until I get her back to my castle. _Determined to confront her and show her exactly what she would be missing if she chose a mere mortal over him, he sat down on her bed, awaiting her return.

Thankfully, the Goblin King didn't have to wait much longer. A few short minutes later he heard the front door of her small apartment open.

"Jareth?" She called. "Are you here?" He said nothing as she walked into her bedroom, and smiled upon seeing him sitting on her bed.

However, her face fell rather quickly at the murderous expression on his face. She looked at him puzzled and sat down the shopping bag she carried in her now shaking hands. She walked over to him and cupped his face. He twisted out of her reach, eyeing her with disgust. She looked rather hurt.

"Am I no longer good enough?" He asked, a soft, deadly whisper.

"Jareth, what are yo-," he cut her off.

"Don't pretend as if you don't know. You have replaced me with this book. With this fictional, _mortal,_ man. I have not satisfied you. You were with a mortal today, were you not? I am no longer what you want, am I Sarah? Do you no longer bow to your king?" He finished in a hushed whisper, the crack in his voice betraying his emotion.

"Jareth." She said. He looked up. "You're stupid…and melodramatic." His frown deepened. "After everything we have been through, how could you ever think I would want someone else, especially a mortal? You know I only date mighty sovereign fey psychopaths." He smiled despite himself. But then frowned again quickly.

"But, the book-," It was her turn to cut him off.

"Is just that. A book. Fiction. Not real."

"So you aren't displeased with me?"

"Of course not," she enthused with a roll of her eyes.

"Then why were you reading this?" He held up the book and she blushed.

"Honestly?"

"I'd always like for you to be honest with me, love."

"I was trying to get some ideas…." She trailed off.

"Ideas?" He inquired.

"F-for us," she stuttered, "In the b-bedroom." She finished, blushing to her toes.

"So you are unsatisfied." He looked away unhappily.

"No! Jareth, listen. I just wanted to be everything you wanted, and you're so much like Christian, I thought you may like the same things. That's why I was late. I was buying these," she pulled her purchase from the bag and procured a pair of shiny silver handcuffs. Jareth's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"What exactly are you trying to say, precious?"

"That, I want whatever you want. And if you want me bound and gagged, then that's what I want too. I've seen the shackles in the dungeon…" She trailed.

He laughed then. A full laugh, and she squandered under the power of it.

"Wait," he said. "You mean to tell me you thought those were for recreational use?" She nodded and she chuckled again. "Those were and are for chaining the goblins who have committed crimes. Is that why you have the book? You saw those and thought I was into all of this domination?" She nodded again. "You weren't entirely wrong. The thought of you tied up at my mercy is all too thrilling."

Sarah blanched at that. _Holy shit. He really is into this._ "Have you ever done anything like this before?" She asked.

"Never. But, as long as you are not displeased with me, I am very willing to try."

"There could never be anyone else for me. I'm surprised at you for thinking that there could. Do you really think so little of me?"

"Of course not! I think too little of myself. I've always felt like I didn't deserve you, and that one day, you'll feel that way too. It scares me, Sarah, how much I love you, when I never thought I was capable of love at all. I'm just so afraid that I can never _live up to your expectations of me._" He had said that before, in the tunnels. She may have been in love with him then and just not realized.

He was opening his heart to her in a way he never had. Sarah knew that there could never be anyone to capture her heart the way he had, and as soon as Toby was old enough, Sarah knew she would marry Jareth and become both fey and his queen. It is what she wanted more than anything.

"I want this for us." She said. "Not because I am not happy. I am happier than anyone knows. I could not live this life knowing that you did not exist," she whispered. "I am just as scared that you'll tire of me also. Tire of waiting for our marriage, for me to become fey. I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and realize that loving you just happened to be the best dream I ever had."

With that, he kissed her. Hard and full on the mouth. His tongue searched for hers in a desperation that was not unfamiliar to either of them. When he pulled way, she was breathless.

"You want to try this?" he asked, holding up the handcuffs. "For us?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I want what you want."

"And if I didn't want this, you would still be happy with the love we already make?" He was so self-conscious. Very unlike him. He couldn't stand his manhood being threatened. It was the only thing Sarah had ever seen him put so much stock into and get so wounded by at the smallest provocation.

"I would be happy with whatever decision you make, as long as the lovemaking doesn't stop. Everything you do satisfies me, Jareth." She whispered seductively against his cheek. "I'm surprised that you haven't noticed just how completely spellbound I am by you." She looked up and met his eyes. They were beautiful and filled with want and pride.

"Say you love me," he practically begged.

"I love you, Jareth. You and you alone. I don't want you to ever believe any different," she whispered.

He smiled softly. She would walk over broken glass for that smile. He kissed her again.

"Well, love, as long as these are at our disposal," he held the handcuffs up again. "We might as well put them to good use."

She giggled and he snapped his fingers. In less than a second they were in his room, back in the Goblin City. She sighed. This was home. Not her apartment. Not her parent's house. Here. With him. She belonged here.

She glanced at him and his grin was feral, predatory. Yup, she was in _big_ trouble.

"Now, would you like me to show how that book should have been written?" He asked, stalking towards her. For every step he took forward, she took one back. When he had her backed into the wall, she gulped. Anticipation and a carnal, sexy fear fled from her in tangible waves that Jareth could practically taste. It had him turned on to no end.

He tapped his nose and rendered himself naked. She gasped. His size never ceased to amaze her. She wondered, though, why he had left all her clothes on.

Reaching around, he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her with him as he backed them toward the bed. She had no choice but to follow. He sat down on the bed and pushed her backwards gently to stand in front of him.

"Strip." He commanded. "Slowly." This was something he had never asked her to do, and despite him having seen every inch of her body countless times, she still felt a little embarrassed.

Her shirt went first. She unbuttoned each button slowly, building his anticipation until she let it fall from her shoulders, revealing a lacey white bra. Then she went for her jeans. She popped the button open and, with clumsy fingers, slid the zipper down. As gracefully as she could manage in her embarrassed state, she slid out of her jeans, revealing the matching pantie.

When she looked to meet his eyes, his smile was wolfish and sexy. She could stare at his face forever, beautiful as it was. How could she have been so lucky? His eyes appraised her with a pride that made her feel special. She was his, and he had always made her feel that way. She unclipped the fasteners on her bra and let it fall to the ground. Her breasts perked in the cold. He smirked, noticing. Finally, came her panties. With little effort she had them off her hips and down her thighs, where they cascaded quickly to join the pool of other garments around her feet.

Jareth was practically salivating at the sight of her. She was so damned beautiful. _And mine._ He thought, gleefully. He reached his hands up to meet her hips and pulled her roughly forward. He buried his face between her breasts and inhaled her scent. She smelled so sweet. He kissed her there once, before making his next command.

"On your knees." He spoke gently but with a force that she could not deny. He cupped her face and pulled her closer until she came face to face with his oh-so-tempting manhood. Then he fisted her hair and guided her mouth onto him. He sighed. Her mouth was heaven. So hot and wet. It was his second favorite place to be. She sucked him hard, swirling the tip in her mouth, and then bobbing until he moaned.

She loved pleasuring him. It made her feel powerful and sexy. And from the sounds he was making and how much more he had hardened since she began, she figured it was safe to assume that he enjoyed it too.

"Your hands, precious. Use your hands." Sarah began pumping him as she bobbed on and off his member, and used her other hand to play with his balls. His answering moans egged her on further. God, she loved this man. "Stop love," he mumbled, but Sarah kept going. She began sucking harder. "Sarah, Stop!" he was emphatic, but before she had the chance to consider stopping, he was shooting into her mouth and down her throat. He pulled her onto him as far as he could without making her gag and groaned in a delicious way. He made Sarah's head spin.

When he let her go, he was breathless. "You will be the death of me," he sighed. "I think, for that, you need to be punished. Stand." She stood. "Turn around." She turned and seconds later she felt the cool bite of metal on one of her wrists. Then his hand pulled the other around her back where the next kiss of metal was bestowed. Cuffed and trussed up, Sarah was reeling for his touch.

"Turn back around," she turned and was met with his smirk and a fully, ready for action, mini-Jareth. "I think I like you cuffed, pet. Is that too uncomfortable?"

"No," Sarah said and shook her head.

"Good. Come here."

Sarah shuffled over to him a bit awkwardly, and he put his hands back on her hips. He puckered his lips and she leaned down for his kiss. What she had thought was going to be wonderfully deep was only chaste, and she pouted. He smirked and stood with her. He kissed her again, moving his hands from her hips up into her hair. He tilted her head and brought her closer to him, deepening the kiss and reveling in the feel of her skin against his. He pulled away all too soon in Sarah's opinion and whispered hotly against the shell of her ear.

"I'm going to take you from behind, precious. If at anytime you want me to stop, just say so. You now it's going to be good, don't you darling?"

"Yes," Sarah whispered. Then, "Please, I can't stand much more of this. Touch me." She implored. And he did.

He trailed his hands from where they cupped her face down her neck and over her shoulders. He skimmed her breasts, toying with her nipples, then headed even farther south. His index finger circled her navel before he squeezed her hips. Finally, after one whole, torturous minute, his fingers found their prize. He explored her slick folds and murmured appreciatively about how she was always so ready.

She mewled softly into the curve of his neck and panted a bit. She needed him so badly and all he was doing was teasing. "Jareth, please." She moaned and was awarded with a small chuckle but the teasing continued. Then, much to her displeasure, he removed his hand. She hoped that he was about to place it with something much more solid, but he only backed away from her, smiling. Then he stepped off to her side, leaving the path to the bed clear for her.

"I want you to kneel on the bed, Sarah. Put your face to the mattress and your lovely ass in the air." Sarah blushed furiously, but did as she was told. "I need a bit more space," he mumbled and grabbed her thighs, spreading her legs wider.

Sarah had never been this open to him before. She could tell, already, that this was going to be intense. She felt the bed shift and then his hands were on her hips again. His tip poked teasingly against her clit. "Beg." He commanded in a deadly whisper, and Sarah was at a loss for what she should say. Hadn't she already begged for him to take her?

When she didn't answer, she was granted a painful swat on the tail. She yelped helplessly, but began speaking. "Jareth. Take me, please. I need you so bad. I'm going crazy. Oh, please." She spoke into the black silk sheets.

Then, to her utter and very apparent joy, he entered her roughly. It was deep this way. Deeper than he had ever been before. She felt so full, so claimed and owned, so sexy. She felt a bit like an animal, which is basically what Jareth was, and it turned her on even more.

He started an unrelenting pace from the very beginning, and she found it hard to keep up. Before one orgasm completely finished she found herself toppling head first into another. He came and came inside her, moaning his appreciation each time. She called his name out periodically and if she lost pace with him, he would slap her ass. She loved that. When she felt she could take no more, she begged him for a break. Her arms hurt so badly and there would definitely be a crick in her neck the next morning, not to mention the bruises that would litter her behind. She was proud of it all, though.

He let himself release in her one last time, making sure she came gloriously with him, before pulling out and letting her lay, exhausted, flat on her stomach. With a click, he undid her handcuffs, and she stretched her arms. She began to push herself up, but he pushed her shoulders down gently before massaging the soreness out of them. What had she done to deserve this man?

All too soon, his touch was gone and he was rolling her over on her back. He leaned down over her shattered form, looking smug.

"Have I destroyed you tonight, precious?"

Sarah yawned and nodded. She was sore all over. "That was amazing," She whispered against his lips before kissing him softly.

"Yes it was," he agreed.

They situated themselves underneath the blankets and Jareth held Sarah tightly to his chest. He'd be damned if he'd ever let her go.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider becoming my queen sooner?" he asked softly. He looked so young right then, a hopeful child.

Sarah took a deep breath. "I'll marry you," she whispered. "Right now, if you like. I don't want to be away from you anymore. As long as I can visit Toby, I'll stay."

Jareth couldn't describe how absolutely perfect his world was at that moment. His Sarah had just accepted him sooner than he ever thought she would. He was absolutely elated.

"You cannot fathom the severity of the way I feel at this moment. I've lived a thousand lives with no one by my side. Yet, here you are, willingly giving yourself to me. I have never loved anything as much as you, Sarah. Thank you," he whispered.

Sarah noted that Jareth looked teary eyed, but that was impossible. Goblin kings did not get teary eyed, they got glitter in their eyes that desperately needed to be wiped out. Sarah, however, knew how happy she had made Jareth just then and she was happy too.

Never in a million years could Sarah have dreamed she would have been so lucky, but as she fell asleep in her Goblin Kings arms she couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up in her stomach. _I'm really going to do this. He'll really be mine. I get Jareth. Forever._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**A/N: Wow, that was super intense to write. Reviews make me happy; they're the best Christmas gifts I could get. Thanks to DiamondDog74, who this is for, for making me write this and giving me the inspiration! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
